The Sun and the Moonlight
by Misstyfoot
Summary: Elijah was married 1000 years ago in his old village, but when his mother turned him, she made him forget everything, as well as the rest of the family. Kol was also married and was made to forget his family, but it's all about to change. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

I know, this is yet a new story, and I am working on my other ones as well, it's just that I got a new idea for another one, and so, here it is.

* * *

I am as old as the originals; we were from the same village. In fact, I was married to one of them. Elijah Mikaelson. When his parents made them into vampires, Esther made him forget that he ever married me, or anything remotely related to that. But, Rebekah though, she remembered, after they were changed, and went on a frenzy on the villagers, she left me and my family alone and actually had a conversation with me. She was furious at her mother about what she did to me and her brother, and wanted to tell Elijah, but I begged her not to. I understood why Esther had done it, though it hurt, she wanted me to go on with a normal life, since I've already suffered enough loss.

Not very many of the villagers survived the frenzy. So when the originals (as we called them; the witches that is) finally left the area, only 15-20 of us were still alive out of 60. My parents were killed, as well as my 2 older brothers (I as the third born), 2 younger brothers and a younger sister, that left me with 2 little sisters and 4 brothers, and I was responsible for them. We went on the best way possible, but nothing was ever the same. We still had that ache in our hearts, the emptiness.

About 3 years after the Mikaelsons left, I was changed along with 2 of my brothers and a sister (whom later killed herself) and that leaves us to where we are today. In Norway. A knock came at the door. I looked at my brothers who were watching TV, and they shrugged and went back to it, not bothering to get up. I sighed and shook my head and got up and answered the door. "Emelin!" The voiced squealed, hugging me. Rebekah. "Bekah! Hey, it's been forever." I told her, hugging her back. "Well, years of being staked by Nik, but he's finally freed me." She said, as I let her in and closed the door, blocking out the cold wind and air.

"Hi Rebekah." Luther and Marcus said, not really paying much attention to us and never took their eyes off the television screen. "Ignore them." I said, pulling her into the den. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Whoa hold it, slow down. What do you mean Niklaus is gonna be a father?" I asked. Rebekah nodded, "I know right?" She said, placing both her hands on the coffee cup. "Vampires cannot procreate, but werewolves can. Elijah talked him into staying and raising the child. He thinks this child will save him." I nodded, taking it all in, "Well, having a child does change you." I sighed.

Elijah and I did have a child. A son to be precise. I married him when 16 and him 21. I got pregnant soon after and I had Thomas when I was 17. I had a miscarriage when I was 19, about 3 months into my pregnancy. Then when I was 21, Thomas got sick, and my mother (who was a witch) told us there was nothing we could do for him. He died a month later in my arms at the age of 4 years. It tore me up, there is no greater pain than watching your child suffer and knowing there is nothing you can do for them. I also found out I was pregnant again, a few months before Thomas's death. Aveline came into this world about 3 months after her brother's death, but she died about 5 hours after her birth, my mother and Esther said that she was born with a hole in her heart. That next year, when I was 22, I gave birth to another little girl, Lylie, and she survived, she was the only one out of my 4 pregnancies to do so.

A couple years after Lylie's birth, when I was 24, my husband and his siblings were changed. I looked down at my day ring, which was also my wedding ring. She nodded. She knew of the losses I had suffered and she knew that what her mother did was even worse. "Have you figured out a spell that would reverse the one my mother put on Elijah?" Rebekah asked. I nodded, "I think so." I said, pulling out my grimoire, from the one that I had before I was turned. I flipped open to a page and pointed at it, showing her. "This is one my mother came up with, I know a witch and I'm going to see her this afternoon, would you care to join me?" I asked, and my sister-in-law nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It all started going downhill with Henrik's death; when Esther decided to protect her children by killing them and making them into vampires. I didn't only lose a husband that day, but Lylie lost a father, and she was only 3 years old.

**-Flashback-**

**Henrik's death**

Elijah had risen quite early as usual to get his duties done and left the house after giving me a kiss on the forehead. Not long after he left, I sighed. I might as well get up too. I got up off the bed and got dressed in a simple blue gown for the day and braided my blonde hair straight down my back. "Mommy" I turned to see my 2 year old daughter walking into the room. "Let's get you ready for the day Lylie. Do you want to go see grandma?" I asked her. She grinned and nodded. In her room, I dressed her in a pink and white gown and brushed her hair back, her hair was a dark brown color like her father's, but she had my emerald green eyes. I took her hand and left the house, which was 2 doors down from my in-laws and head to my parents, 5 houses down from mine.

Mother and I were outside in chairs, with Lylie in my lap with her wooden doll that her uncle Niklaus made for her, talking about certain spells and how some of mine were coming along. I was 24 years old, so I wasn't training anymore.

Then suddenly, we heard a loud scream come from the Mikaelson house. I twisted to see Niklaus, my brother-in-law, setting a limp and bloody Henrik down on the ground. Esther threw herself to the ground beside her youngest son. Rebekah stood behind Niklaus and put her hand on his shoulder. Just a few seconds later, my husband and his father joined them. Elijah made eye contact with me and he shook his head, I knew what he meant, his eyes said it all. Henrik was dead.

Niklaus ran off into the woods, Elijah following him and eventually, Mikael, Kol and Finn. Mother sighed. "Let's go over." She said. I stood up and picked up my daughter, settling her on my right hip. Mother left Annette (age 4) with Elisabeth (age 10) and then we walked over to join Esther and Rebekah. My mother placed a hand on Esther's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She said. My mother-in-law hugged my mother. "Niklaus took him to see the werewolves transform and Henrik…. Henrik was killed." She said. To say Rebekah was shocked was an understatement. She kept staring at the body off her little brother. I gave her arm a comforting squeeze and Lylie gave her, her best hug before clinging back to me. She gave us a small grateful smile.

It wasn't long before Elijah and Mikael came back, Mikael stormed past us and into the house. Elijah sighed and walked over to us. He ruffled Lylie's hair affectionately and came to stand beside me, putting his hand on the small of my back. After a few minutes Lylie started to become restless and fussy. "I think I'll put her down for her nap." I said. Elijah nodded and kissed my temple. I took Lylie back into the house and put her down for her nap and did my housework.

Elijah didn't get in until late that night, so I was already in bed, but I couldn't sleep, so I was still awake when he crawled into bed. "How is everyone?" I asked. "Understandably upset, I think the shock has worn off." He said, embracing me. I pulled away and looked at him. "But are you okay?" I asked. He sighed, "I guess I am, I don't know. Going to have to take it one day at a time." He said and I nodded. He pulled me into his arms and this time, I didn't pull away. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

**-Back to present-**

I sighed at the memory as Rebekah and I drove down the road. "By the way, who changed you?" My sister-in-law asked. I smiled sheepishly. "Ironically enough, Elijah did." I said. I could almost laugh at her reaction if it wasn't so bittersweet. "Shut up. No bloody way." She said. "It's true, he really did." She looked dumbfounded. "How? But why?" She asked. "Did he remember you?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't. He just told me that I seemed extremely familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. I just simply told him that we were from the same village." I told her and she nodded, waiting for me to continue. "I was walking back from the graveyard, and by the way, about a month after you guys left, I found out I was pregnant." I said. Rebekah's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?" She said and I nodded. "Yeah, as it turned out, when you guys were changed, which I believe it was a couple months after Henrik's death, I was 4 months pregnant, but I didn't realize it until a month afterwards."

She gasped a little. "Now I really hate my mother. How did your pregnancy go?" She asked. I smiled fondly. "I made it to term and I gave birth to a little boy, who I ended up naming Elias." I said.

"After Elijah." Rebekah stated. "Yeah. Elias was a spitting image of him. He nearly died 36 months after his birth, that was quite a scare for me, but he recovered." I got out my cellphone and flipped to a picture. "When we had left the village, I had his portrait painted of him and now with modern day time, I managed to get it in smaller sizes and to been seen clearly on my phone. This is what Elias looked like." I said, handing her my phone.

"Bloody hell, he's all Elijah right there, it's like a mini-him." She said, and put my phone back where I had it. "Yeah, reminded me of him with each passing day. When I was changed, and then later, Marcus, Luther and Judith, we left the village, I tried to leave my kids with my siblings, but they refused to stay, so Luther suggested I take them with us, and so I did.

Lylie lived to be 18, before she was killed by a vampire who held a vengeance against both Elijah and me. Elias was also killed around the same timeframe, and he was only 14. I came back and buried them both in the same graveyard as their siblings. I still haven't managed to track down that damn vampire." I told her, "But he's dead when I get a chance."

"I'll help you, better yet, once Elijah gets his memory back, he won't hesitate." She said. I nodded, I knew that already. He had always been noble, and from what I've heard, he doesn't play games with anyone that has hurt his family in any way.

"Getting back to how I was changed, I was attacked by werewolves and Elijah found me and gave me his blood just before I died and he stayed with me until I woke up and explained everything to me. Arabella is actually the one who helped me out with the daylight ring. The spirits or whatever made her an immortal witch." I told Rebekah. "Oh bloody hell, I miss all the good stuff, they actually did that to her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, in fact, the witch that we're paying a visit to, her and her father are the descendants of her and Kol." Arabella was also the sister-in-law of Rebekah, as she's married to Kol. I pulled into their driveway, where Arabella and Victoria were waiting on the porch. Kol had also had a place placed on him to forget his wife and children, but that spell ended with his permanent death. Arabella knew he was dead, as in her words, "The spirits talk."

Arabella was pretty much the third most powerful witch in our village of our time. Her mother was an Archerson witch and her father was a powerful Landerson warlock. Her father's name wasn't Lander though, her great-great-great grandfather was or something like that and their surname stuck, to make it easier on future generations.

"Hey, Arabella. I heard that you became an immortal witch." Rebekah said, giving her a hug. "Bekah, Hi, and yeah." She said. "This is Victoria Kolson, and Kor, this is your many times great aunt, Rebekah." She said. Victoria greeted her and then excused herself for a moment, probably to get her father. "She and Joshua are the very last of mine and Kol's line. They are the last Kolsons to ever live. They are also the last of the Landerson's line. My older brother died when, well, you know." She said.

"So I take it that Marianne had no children?" Rebekah asked. Arabella shook her head sadly. "No, Marianne died of tuberculosis when she was 17. But Noah did have children; he lived to be the age of 53. My sisters had children as well, so the Archerson line lives on, but they aren't from the Landerson line."

"What have you done all these years?" Bekah asked as Victoria came out with her father. "Researching and tracking down family trees. I found both of mine as well as yours and Emelin's. We all come from rich pure lines. I'll explain more later." She said.

Josh got introduced to Rebekah and then we got down to business. "This is the spell I was talking about." I said, showing Victoria and Arabella, who had already known what I meant. "You are distantly blood-related to him, so if you do it, it'll work." I told her as Victoria nodded, copying it down and memorizing it.

* * *

That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of it so far, just any type of feedback helps me update faster.


End file.
